A Ride to Remember
by Cesia14
Summary: Lucy and Gray are suppose to meet their friends at a restaurant... but for some major reasons, they don't even get out of the apartment lot... Graylu One-shot Lemon -If you are no older than 9 please don't read this. • • •


**Disclaimer: I don't own this short-story plot and Fairy Tail~ I'm just your local GRAYLU Fan sharing a story from other fandom~ This story plot belongs to nexa alex-san! ^^ Good Day~ And Happy Lemon~ Oh! I'm preetty sure no matter what age, warning or no warning, you're still gonna read it~ Oh weelll~ Happy Lemon everyoneeee!  
**

**A Ride To Remember**

A blonde haired girl was running a hallway of a very sophisticated block of apartments, until she stopped in front of a door and rang the doorbell. _Ding, Dong!_

"I'm coming!" Someone inside shouted. From the tone of voice, deep and strong, people can tell it was a man.

A young man opened the door, his messy raven hair dripping water, his very well-built chest and fantastic 6 pack slightly wet, and only wearing a pair of loose, low waist jeans, with the top of his dark blue boxers visible.

"Sorry, I was in the shower…"

She was staring at his amazing body _'what I would do with you right now, Gray Fullbuster!'_, and she blushed at her thought.

"You can be having a great time staring at me out there, but I think you can still stare at me inside. Come in." he said with his sexy smirk.

"What can I say? I like what I see…" was her reply brushing her hand in his waist and entering the house, making her way to his living room.

"You know, you look great tonight." He said while his eyes wondered all over her body.

Her hair was in a high, but a little messy, ponytail reaching her elbows and she was wearing a black, off the shoulders blouse with big white letters saying **CAN YOU BE MY RIGHT GUY?**, and a pair of dark jeans and a white and black heels.

"Am I not supposed to be your right guy?" he asked with a grin still staring at her back.

"I don't know, are you?" she said turning to him, who was right behind her.

"Well, I would like to know, if I am… but right now… I would like to have my kiss… you haven't kissed me since yesterday…" he said huskily while leaning over her and putting his arms around her tiny waist.

"…and then…" he whispered at her ear while nibbling it and pulling her over his still wet body.

"…we…" he claimed her lips in such a hungrier and passionate way that any thought of her just vanished and she just kissed him back fiercely. When breathing became a hard task he broke the kiss and start trailing kisses all over her jaw and neck while nibbling it.

"…can-"

"Stop making out, because we'll gonna be late!" Lucy said stopping him, and getting away from his embrace, missing the warm feeling of his body immediately.

"Oh baby, come on…" he said while pouting.

"No, no, no! Not now. We'll gonna be late to wherever you are planning to take me if you don't hurry! By the way where are you taking me? You just said that I need to be here by 7pm, and that I couldn't get late, and here I am, and now you are the one who still isn't ready." While she was babbling around he was getting ready. He put a white buttoned shirt and a pair of black sneakers. Grabbing his car keys and the apartment and making his way out he put an arm over her waist and took her to the elevator.

**In the elevator**

"Hey 'Luce…" he suddenly said encircling his arms in her waist and starts kissing her neck and shoulders "have I already told you that I love you today?"

"no… you didn't." She said starting to dozing off.

"well… I love you"

"hm..… it's good to know…"

_Ding_

"Don't you have nothing to say?"

"Yeah… the elevator stopped." She said holding his hand and pulling him off the elevator giggling and making her way to the car. They entered in his car (an incredible and black NM Limited-Edition 2007 BMW Individual M6 Convertible) and he started the engine, but before he could start to drive…

Lucy kissed Gray, started as a soft and sweet kiss. She bit his lower lip as asked him for entrance which he gave, gladly. She explores his mouth slowly while started to unbutton his shirt, and her hands waver over his chest and abs. Suddenly he pulled her to his lap while adjusting the seat to a more comfortable position. He took the lead of the kiss and she felt his hands everywhere, they left a trail of flames and she just loved his touches, his kisses, feeling his breath over her skin…

"Gray…. I love you… I love you so much…" one of her hands left his chest making her way to his hair, messing it even more.

He didn't care where he was, he didn't care who could see them, he didn't care about the reserve he had in a 5 star restaurant, where Erza, Jellal, Lisanna and her boyfriend Natsu were waiting for them to celebrate his cousin Lyon's promotion and getting together with Juvia. He wanted to make love with this girl, his girlfriend, the girl he loves, his nakama, he never made love with her… and yes, he wanted to make it special, but if she doesn't stop…

"Lucy… are you sure? If we keep going like this… I don't think I…"

"Shhhhhh… I'm sure…"

"You really don't have any idea of who much I want you…"

He was kissing her like it was no tomorrow, slowly he pulled her blouse and throws it to the back seat. And start kissing her neck lowering to her breasts kissing them and giving attention to every little inch of her body.

She started to unbutton his pants, while he continues his ministrations, when she was done with his pants she started to kiss him again while helping him with her jeans, which were thrown to the passenger seat. There was an urgency in them that neither of each minded, they were synchronized, their need was the same… they needed each other, and they needed to feel each other now! After they got rid of both underwear's, he dove into her slowly, she went rigid for some time. And he kept kissing her softly all over her face and neck trying to make her comfortable.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked, concern all over his voice.

She stayed silence, and after a deep breath,

"Yes, babe… move please…"

He relaxes and started moving, inch by inch, very slowly. When he felt she was used to his length he moved faster. After a while, earing her breath coming faster and looking at her face he asked, "better?" teasing her.

"Oh, god! Graaaaaaaaayyy"

She put her head between his neck and shoulder taking some deep breath, while he moved faster and faster, making her moan his name in pleasure. Gray started kissing her exposed neck, collarbone and shoulder while hearing her moan with the pleasure he was giving her, he trusts even harder and felt her nails in his back, digging deeper. Suddenly she trembles and released. He got faster and faster until he came, and she went with him again.

"I can't believe we just did this, in the car…" Gray said, while sliding out of her, but keeping her in his lap. She only giggles.

"I can't believe I just did this, in a car, in a public street and that it was my first time too…"

He chuckle and hugged her tight against him "I love you, you know that? I wanted to make it special to you… I guess we couldn't wait, hum?" he whispered in her ear.

"I guess so… let's get dressed." She got to her seat and start searching for her clothes. He looked at her adoringly for a second before making his mind and got ready himself. But soon after, instead of start driving to the restaurant where his friends were supposed to be, and very pissed off to, he got off the car, pick her up and after locked the car, he returned to his apartment.

"I was thinking, since after just what happened in the car, I wouldn't be able to get my hands off you… why not keep myself the trouble and just keep you near me all night long?"

"Gray….."

"What?"

"Do you really think I will keep up with you?"

"Are you doubting my abilities to keep you interested in me?"

"Never…"

"You better don't!"

And he entered in his apartment with her in his arms, and closed the door with his foot.

**THE END**

**Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_"Damn! Now I need a cold shower! XD"  
_**


End file.
